Such separation devices are generally known, and have for instance been described in applicant's Dutch patent application 90.02165. The separation devices comprise a frame in which a number of parallel driven shafts have been bearing mounted, on which shafts star-shaped disks have been arranged, which engage between each other and during rotation, due to the rotating fingers, form a vibrating bed for the material to be treated. In an embodiment the shafts have a flange plate at one shaft end, which flange plate is detachably bolted to a second flange plate having an axle stub extending through the frame plate, which axle stub has been bearing mounted in a bearing and has been provided with a sprocket wheel, which is in engagement with a drive chain or drive belt. At the other shaft end the shaft has been extended with a threaded axle stub, which has been bearing mounted in a bearing attached to the side of a frame plate facing away from the shaft, wherein a pressure ring has been mounted between the shaft and the frame plate. The star-shaped disks have been axially slid on the square shaft and are kept spaced apart by spacer bushes. When replacing the disks or spacer bushes first the flange plates are detached from each other, the threaded axle stub and the bearing at the other shaft end are disassembled, and the shaft is lifted at both ends to be upwardly removed from the device. After removal of the pressure ring the disks and spacer bushes can be slid from the shaft. For the replacing of the disks and bushes situated more towards the flange plate all disks and bushes situated in front of them, at the side of the pressure ring, have to be removed, also when only those disks have to be replaced. The replacement of the disks and/or spacer bushes thus requires a lot of effort and time, particularly considering the large number of shafts (for instance twelve) which then have to be disassembled.
It is an object of the invention to improve on this.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device of the type mentioned in the preamble, in which the shafts are easy to disassemble.